THE COLLISION
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: What happens when you put 8 teens from 8 different social groups in Saturday DETENTION!Will there be total CHAOS or will these teens have more in common then they thought...FULL PLOT INSIDED, AND CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi my great fanfiction people. Here's a new story for you!!! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!

FULL PLOT: What happens when the cocky jock (Randy), the popular cheerleader( Torrie), the pesky class clown(John), an obnoxious rebel(Jeff), a preppy rich girl (Melina), the school slut(Eve), a shy(Kelly), and the brain(Matt) stuck in Saturday detention? Will there be a whole bunch of CHAOS, or will these eight teens from eight different social groups find they have a lot more in common than they thought?

Chapter #1: Getting into trouble

_(TORRIE'S POV)_

_In high school they are only three rules you must follow from your freshmen year to you senior year, in order to survive. Rule #1: Find your place. Coming into high school teens look to find the perfect friends to help them get through the school year, so come freshmen year you have to make the right decision, because no matter what happens you are stuck in the first group you choose. Rule #2: Know your place. It is against the "rules" to socialize with anyone other then those who are in you clique. Rule # 3: the most important rule of all STAY IN YOU PLACE. You can't switch social groups throughout high school, that's why ninth grade is very crucial for some of those kids that come in confused; if you start with them you must finish with them._

_Being a teenager we look at high school as a way to define ourselves. There are so many different cliques to choose from. You can be a jock, or a rebel, or a popular cheerleader, book worms, brains, rockers, class clowns, sluts, preppy rich kids, a wannabe, a shy, a skateboarder, an outsider, a burnout, or an average, and tons more._

_When entering high school it's up to you to determine what clique you want to be in and it is up to you to stay in. If anyone of any of the cliques were to ever collide…you're dead!_

…_Well…It was never spoken that anyone ever tried to become friends with someone out of their social group. So no one really knows what would happen if different characters collided. And no one wants to know._

"_I'm Torrie Wilson by the way" I am captain of the cheerleaders, making me apart of the popular cheerleader social group. One of the best groups to be in, in high school, because absolutely everyone worships the group you walk on. The worst part is I only get to date male cheerleaders. Most are fags but some a nice looking straight ones, that still aren't my type so I'm walking around single…for now. You would think the cheerleaders dated the jocks, but like rule #3 say "STAY IN YOU PLACE" and dating a jock for a cheerleader is not alowed._

_I absolutely love having cliques and rules. It made me into the beautiful confident person I am today. It gives people a label to put on you, and the label people tend to use on me and the rest of my clique is…LEADERS!!! And we are…._

Torrie walked the halls with her best friend Maria, who happens to be the co captain of the V.K.M High School cheerleading squad. Since it was Friday and they had a big game that night they wore their full uniform to school, like all cheerleaders do, day of the big game.

"So text all the girls and guys and tell them meet in the gym at exactly 4:00: Torrie told Maria. Torrie was top dog of the cheerleaders, everyone else were her puppets. Being captain she was the girl that was allowed to kick people out of her clique, so the other cheerleaders feared her.

Torrie entered Mr. Flair's Physics class. Unfortunately the whole class wasn't cheerleaders, so Torrie had to be very cautious, there was only two cheerleaders in the whole class, Torrie and Maria, so they were only allowed to work with each other, and lucky for Torrie, she made Maria do all the work.

"Good Morning students…" Mr. Flair smiled, but stopped when his eyes widened and mouth dropped seeing one of his students walk into the class

All eyes turned and saw what Mr. Flair was so heated about including Torrie _"That's Melina…she's a prep…daddy's rich mommy's good lucking"_

"Sorry I'm late…" Melina spoke with a smile. Melina was wearing a black mini skirt, with a nice silk halter top, and white knee boots to match.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Flair asked Melina as the class stared on "

"To my seat" Melina answered

"No you aren't you're going to the principals office immediately" Mr. Flair ordered

_Mr. Flair was the teacher every student hated, because one little mistake he's the one to always send you to the principals office, and make it seem bigger then it really is. He loves getting us into trouble._

"For what" Melina asked

_Though everyone thinks preps are these rich stuck up kids, they can be very feisty as well._

"Don't talk back to me…I warned you about the dress code, three times earlier this week and you still continue to break it…Principals office now" Mr. Flair spoke as he pointed to the door.

"Ugh…that's so not fair" Melina stomped as she stormed out of the class

Mr. Flair walked to the door and watched Melina walk towards the principals office "And don't try leaving again, because I'll alert Mr. McMahon right now to let him know you're on your way."

Melina turned and rolled her eyes at him, before flicking him off.

From a distance Mr. Flair saw another one of his students in the hall way. "Hey…you come here" Mr. Flair yelled down the hall, as the girl walked towards him.

_Torrie stared "Her names' Kelly. She's your typical shy. At one point I thought she was mute, because she never talks, I noticed she barely talk to the people in her clique. She is such a goodie goodie._

"Aren't you suppose to be in here" Mr. Flair asked intimidating her

"Um…Yes sir" Kelly answered shyly

"Right….I thought so…Can you do me a favor and look at that clock up there and tell me what time it is" Mr. Flair asked

"Um…It's… 9:00… sir" Kelly stuttered

"Right…and what time does my class start" he continued to yell at her

"8:30" she answered

"So if I didn't know better I'd say you were skipping my class…right or wrong"

"Wrong" Kelly started to cry "I was just late coming…"

"Excuse me…did you just say I was wrong" Mr. Flair eyes widened

"Well…um" Kelly continued to stutter

"Well, you just go to the principal's office and tell him how wrong I am" Mr. Flair spoke as Kelly stared before slowly walking to the office.

"Now, back to today's class…as you know we have our final exam today…and on top of that I have a little announcement" Mr. Flair had the class full attention. "So the quicker you get done with the final the quicker you get to here my great news" Mr. Flair spoke with sarcasm

Mr. Flair spoke as he went down each row and passed out his exam. Now you know my rules, so no need for me to waste my precious breath and restate them. Torrie watched as Mr. Flair reached the last desk.

_That's Eve…some are nice enough to say promiscuous…and others like me aren't afraid to say slut, whore, tramp, all the above._

When Mr. Flair sat an exam on Eve's desk, she grabbed his arm and smirked. "How about we forget this whole test, and you can give me an A for something else" Eve whispered as her cleavage began to show as she leaned forward.

Mr. Flair smiled "I have another idea" he said taking up her test "How about you go tell Mr. McMahon what you just told me" Mr. Flair smiled, as Eve rolled her eyes and left, the classroom,

"For the rest of you…you may began the test" Mr. Flair announced

Torrie took a deep breath and flip her test over and started. _"What the hell" _Torrie thought, though she wasn't surprise Mr. Flair test were always hard. Torrie looked around her trying not to make it obvious. Her eyes widened as she saw the brain and the jock communicating.

_The tall one with the nice body and blue eyes, is Randy Orton, he's a jock. Football, basketball, baseball, swimming, you name it he does it. Too bad he doesn't have the same smarts in school as he does in sports. "Can you say dumbass…because that's what he is"_

_The one with the dark long hair is Matt Hardy, "the brain", the kids a freaking genius he knows everything….He had the opportunity to skip two grade levels but didn't take it. He said he wants to experience each grade level. I think that's the dumbest thing he ever did._

"Come on kid let me see" Randy mouthed to Matt

Matt rolled his eyes "No…" he mouthed back

"Don't be such a geek" Randy whispered

"Leave me alone" Matt said aloud

"Mr. Hardy, and Mr. Orton" Mr. Flair smiled at the guilty two as Torrie quickly put her eyes back on her test. "Well…looks like we have two cheaters" he said standing in the middle of the two boys. "Do you know what prize cheaters get" Mr. Flair sarcastically replied

"No, what sir" Randy smiled back as Matt rolled his eyes at the jock's stupidity.

"A free round trip to the principal's office" Mr. Flair laughed grabbing the two boys by the collar and leading them outside his classroom, and slamming the door behind him.

"Now…anyone else…." Mr. Flair started but once again was interrupted, this time by a seem to be panicked girl that entered his class room

"Mr. Flair come quick…someone broke into your car" Torrie stared and watched Mr. Flair expression, she knew it wasn't true because usually it's a teacher's pet telling on people but this chick was a rebel… Candice Michelle.

Mr. Flair quickly ran out of the classroom and to the aid of his car. As he ran down the hall, Torrie watched another rebel enter the room…

_Jeff Hardy, brother to Matt Hardy. Which people still find hard to believe, including me. Though they're brothers, the barely talk, I don't know if they talk at home but from the looks of it, they have nothing in common, so I don't see what'd they have to talk about. Jeff is a hardcore badass, fear nothing or nobody. Besides the class clowns, his crew is the only crew that practically lives in the principal's office._

"Come on Jeff he's coming" Candice said, seeing Mr. Flair on his way back in the building before taking off.

_The other students in the class just stared, people were too scared to say anything, because Jeff was head of the crew nobody wanted to fuck with, including me._

"Wait, I can't find the answer key" Jeff continued to look not realizing that Candice had left

"That little liar…Wait till I find…." Mr. Flair went back into his class out of breath from the running. When entering, his classroom every student immediately paced their eyes back on their test.

Jeff froze hearing the man's voice

Mr. Flair looked at Jeff as he stood guilty behind his desk

"Mr. Hardy…can I help you" Mr. Flair asked folding his arms

"Ummm…nope" Jeff said as he tried to exit but Mr. Flair grabbed his shirt

"Not so fast…I suppose you're looking for this" Mr. Flair spoke pulling out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket that read answer key

"Uh…no I'm not…what makes you think that" Jeff asked

"Because, you've tried this little trick with me many times before and I finally caught you" Mr. Flair smiled

"Yep, and I'm sorry sir" Jeff said "So just send me to the principals office and I'll be on my way" Jeff smirked thinking he was going to run for it when he dismiss him, but somehow knew Mr. Flair knew better

"Not so fast…I think I'll walk you down there myself" Mr. Flair smiled as he walked Jeff to the principals' office.

Torrie stared around her and then at the clock which read 10:00, and knew they got out of class at 10:15, so she had 10 minutes to answer 45 questions so she got to work since Mr. Flair always collected the test 5 minutes before the end of the class period.

10 minutes passed. Mr. Flair was at his desk filling out forms before he yelled "Times up"

Mr. Flair went down each row collecting the exams. "Now for my announcement" he said as the whole classed rolled their eyes.

"We have the annual science fair coming up, and normally I'd let everyone choose their own partners but today, I'm going to choose"

The whole class gasps, at the thought of being paired up with someone outside their social group.

Mr. Flair picked up a hat with paper in it ad showed the class "In this hat there are all of the ladies name. Each guy will pull a name. The girl you pull is the one you will be assigned to work with.

Torrie's heart dropped, she knew she would be paired with someone outside her clique, because the only cheerleader in her class was Maria.

"Yo teach..." Torrie rolled her eyes at the sight of the most obnoxious guy in school… John Cena

"Yes Mr. Cena" Mr. Flair prepared himself for a smart remark

"This whole fair thing…um…yeah…I'm not doing it so do I have to pull a name" John asked

_Torrie stared at him with a very annoyed look "That's John Cena…he's considered to be a class clown…I think he's just very annoying"_

"Mr. Cena…this project is half of your grade, if you don't do it you will fail…You being a senior that wouldn't be a smart thing to do" Mr. Flair told John

"Yeah…whatever…. if I fail this year I'd become a drug addict like you son" John smirked as three people from his crew that was in his class laughed

"That's it Mr. Cena…Go to the principal office now" Mr. Flair yelled, as John got u without a fuss

"Surprise, his smart ass doesn't have anything else to say" Torrie whispered to Maria who smirked

"Yo cheerleader…you got something you want to say out loud" Layla spoke towards Torrie. Layla was also a class clown, so she took up for John who had left.

"Yeah I do…stop talking to me" Torrie shot back

"You wanna take this outside" Layla stood up

"Ladies that's enough" Mr. Flair tried to stop the chaos

"Who needs to go outside" Torrie stood face to face with Layla before slapping her in the face

"THAT'S IT" Mr. Flair yelled "Ms. Wilson…the principal will be alert of your arrival as well" Mr. Flair told a shocked Torrie as he pointed towards the door

"But, that's not fair she started it" Torrie objected

"And being a "leader" it's up to you to stop it…so go" Mr. Flair told Torrie as Layla smirked

Torrie rolled her eyes and grabbed her things as she headed to the principals office

"I suggest you sit down, and get to work, or you'll be next" Mr. Flair told Layla, who sat down, as Maria rolled her eyes.

Back at Mr. McMahon's office:

"This is an outrage" Mr. McMahon paced back and forward in his office, as all eight students sat in the chairs side by side and stared at him, and gave rude looks to one another. "It isn't 2 period yet, and I already have Torrie Wilson, John Cena, Randy Orton, Kelly Blank, Melina Perez, Jeff Hardy, Eve Torres, and surprisingly Matt Hardy in my office." Mr. McMahon finished

"With all do respect sir, you can see we were all sent here at the hands of the same teacher meaning its him and not us" Torrie spoke as Mr. McMahon stared

"Cheerleader has a point boss" John mocked, as everyone stared at him

"You little trouble makers want me to believe, your getting in trouble is all on Mr. Flair." Mr. McMahon spoke "…Please! Mr. Flair has been one of my best teachers for over three decades, he would never get a student in trouble on purpose" Mr. McMahon objected

"Please…"Jeff spoke "He is such a fucking baby" he let file language slip out

"I agree" John spoke up as well

Mr. McMahon smiled "I love your honesty, Mr. Hardy and Mr. Cena" Mr. McMahon said, as all the other student stared at him in shock "I love it so much, that I am going to give you two guys three Saturdays instead of the one I'm giving everyone else" Mr. McMahon said catching everyone's attention

"Saturday" Jeff and John asked with confusion in unison

"All eight of you have Saturday Detention tomorrow" Mr. McMahon spoke "You don't show up, I will give you a three weeks suspension so choose what you are going to do wisely"

"That's so unfair…this isn't our fault" the rambling between the teen went on

"Another Saturday added to each of you" Mr. McMahon smirked as all the teen decided to be quiet "So Jeff and John you have a whole four weeks which is practically a month, and the rest of you Torrie, Melina, Randy, Eve, Kelly, and Matt, you all have three Saturday's." McMahon finished "You're dismissed…."

_This sucks, Saturday is the only day for us teens to hangout with out doing in school work, which we save for Monday thru Friday and late night homework on Sunday…. _Torrie pouted, and continued her inner thoughts _Hmmm!!1…and this is the Saturday I was going to use to audition choreographers to choreograph our competition routine…Ugh! And the icing on the cake is…none of the other seven students that are going to be there is in my clique or any of each others cliques…THIS SATURDAY IS GOING TO SUCK!_

_WELL….What do you guys think….I LOVE HONESTY!!!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! LOVE YA LOTS…._

_~VICTORIA_

CHAPTER #2: WELCOME TO SATURDAY DETENTION! (JOHN'S POV)


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile with this story. I hope you all enjoy the update!

Chapter 2: John's POV

_Rules, rules, rules that's all I ever hear when it comes to this damn school. You can't sit here because you aren't a jock, or don't talk to them because you are a class clown. You want to know how I feel about rules… I say FUCK rules! Who needs them? They are so pointless and a waste of damn time. The way I see it, you don't like certain people, don't hang out with them. Don't do it because there's this made up ass "rule or law" that tells you, you can't. _

_The name is Cena! John Cena! I am a junior at V.K.M and since my freshmen year, my schoolmates classify me as a "class clown". I classify myself as independent. I do whatever the fuck I want to do, when I want to do it and no one can tell me different. That's where the troubles come in. You can pretty much say me and the principal Mr. McMahon are best friends. I'm practically in his office every damn day, and may I add not by choice. _

_Today I was one of the eight kicks sentence to Saturday detention. Honestly, I think Mr. McMahon has a crush on me and wants some alone time with me, and so people wouldn't get suspicious he invited seven other people, to keep his cover. _

_I could care less about being here right now to be perfectly honest…_

_These other characters on the other hand might have an anxiety attack or something. Not because we are here on a perfectly beautiful Saturday but because we are eight different people from eight different social groups, and "Oh my God" who will they talk to for four whole hours. It'll really be interesting to see how this shit turns out._

John walked into the unlocked entrance around back the eight kids had strict instructions to go to. He smirked seeing the prep and the slut, stand side by side and not say a word to each other.

_This day might just be a little more fun than I am expecting._

John walked over to the two girls and stood in between them.

"So come here often?" he chuckled

"Loser" Eve and Melina said in unison before the two each walked separate ways, leaving John amused

_Bitches, See on a serious note most of us are alike both Eve and Melina are bitches, but since Melina's a prep and Eve's a slut these stupid people say they can't hangout. I'm sure at the end of the day we all have something in common, but I guess they'll never see that._

John leaned against the wall and his smirk got wider when he saw the principal walked in.

"Hello Vinncy!" John teased

"Don't start with me Cena!" Mr. McMahon said "You three come!"

"Yessir!" John mocked

Melina and Eve both rolled their eyes and followed.

"You all better hope the rest of your breakfast club arrives in the next three minutes because if not, we will be doing this all again next weekend" he chuckled

"What!" Eve argued "If they don't come we all have to come back next weekend"

"Or if they are just late" John smiled "But, that's okay with me because I'm here for three weeks anyway"

"That's totally unfair" Melina folded her arms

"What's unfair is you kids breaking my rules" Mr. McMahon said leading them into a big open spaced classroom.

_Told you! Again with the stupid rules!_

Torrie walked into the building and down the hall.

"One more!" John said, as Torrie rolled her eyes at the rest of the group in the room.

_She considers herself Queen bee, the rest of us consider her as the queen bitch._

"Well, we need four more people in two minutes" Melina told with her hands on her hips

Brothers Jeff and Matt Hardy walked in a few seconds after Torrie.

"Glad you two can join us" Mr. McMahon replied

_And what I don't get about these two is how can you be brothers and barely speak three words to each other. My brothers and I are damn near inseparable, and all different._

"45 seconds" their principal chuckled

Eve rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall behind her. Everyone looked at the door as they heard it open seeing a small blonde walk in .

"Well, now we're just missing the jock" John shrugged

"Fuck! Consider us stuck here for another weekend" Melina scoffed, staring at Jeff then back at the door.

_Those two are definitely sweet on each other. They know they aren't supposed to be so therefore they try not to be._

"And 5…4…3…" Mr. McMahon counted down as everyone stared at the door.

Randy walked down the hall and into the huge classroom where everyone else stood.

Everyone except John and Jeff who could careless let out a sign of relief.

"Okay! Since you all could make it, allow me to welcome you all to Saturday detention" Mr. McMahon smiled cockily "Now you all have been sentenced here on this beautiful Saturday because you are all a bunch of real breaking brats!"

_All accept me! I just don't give a fuck._

"So for the next four hours you are mine" he smirked

_See I knew he wanted me. Pervert._

"And you all will follow my rules"

_Yeah right! Like that going to happen._

"Rules are, there will not be any talking, no communication what so ever" he ordered

"Well duh" Torrie rolled her eyes

"You are all ordered to stay in your separate parts of the room, there are to be no snacks or drinks in here, only homework is allowed, and if you have to go to the bathroom, use the bathroom pass. One at a time" he said taking a pass out of his coat pocket.

"What if we don't have any homework?" Jeff asked leaning back in his chair with his feet up

"You all have homework, Mr. Flair has been working for me for years I know he gives out homework every night!" he said knocking Jeff's feet off the table.

Matt stared at his little brother and shook his head.

"So it is now 9:05, and Saturday Dentition is now underway" he chuckled walking out

_Let the games began!_

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: Randy's POV: Sparking things up!**


	3. Note

Hey all! Sorry I've been M.I.A lately, but school is out and summer has started and now this job I have is kicking my butt, but good thing is I have some time off and I just wanted to go ahead in finish this story for you all, but I know it has been awhile, so the question I have is: Are you all still interested in me finishing this one? If so I will go ahead and finish it up this month, meaning probably updates every other day like I did before… So let me know how many of you all are still interested


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go… Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Sparking Things Up**

_The way I see it this whole Saturday detention thing is pointless how the hell are we suppose to learn 'lessons' just sitting in a fucking room, with people we hate the most. Not that anyone could hate me of course after all I am THE Randy Orton, the top senior, the top jock, the ladies man, all that good shit. The one name everyone here knows not just because of my famous two time heavyweight champion father Bob Orton, but because I took this damn school to championship in basketball, baseball, track, and football. Shit! And this is how old man Principal McMahon thanks my ass. He should be rewarding me for putting this school on the fucking map because without me and all of my glory this school wouldn't be shit!_

"So who's up for some cards?" John said to the rest of the group when the principal left out of the room.

"Cards? What grade are you in?" Jeff shot

"Shit, beats doing homework!" Randy added walking over to John's table

"And I'm not talking no bullshit as game of goldfish, you got money right?" he said "How about a game a poker!"

"You're on" Randy said

"Shit, I don't mind jacking you for your money but the fact that you two are giving it away count me in" Jeff said walking over to the table as well

"You guys are going to get in trouble" Torrie replied looking up from her book

"The princess speaks?" John sarcastically replied as Torrie rolls her eyes "I take it you won't be playing"

"Hell no, you know cheerleader and miss goody two shoes over there can't ride with the big boys" Eve stood speaking in reference of Kelly and Torrie

"Oh but we know you can?" Melina said "We all know you aren't afraid to ride any boys"

_Shit this Saturday Detention might not be too bad get to see to hot chicks like Eve and Melina fight, this would have been my Saturday anyway._

"Bitch that would include your man as well" Eve shot at Melina. Melina started to blurt out something, but a voice interfered

"Look you two should calm down, you don't need the principal coming back in here" Matt said

"Fuck you Hardy you are the reason I'm in here in the first place and now you want to take away my entertainment as well" Randy yelled

"You were cheating off of my test, so grant it's your fault" Matt said

"Look are we playing or not?" Jeff asked

"You girls in?" John asked while dealing the deck

"Something has to make time go by faster in this dump" Eve replied walking over

"Not that I need your money" Melina snapped "But, I do need entertainment"

"Yes rich girl in!" John shouted in reference to Melina "Time to get paid"

"Hell yeah! We know the dorky Hardy is out. Tor you in? Randy said

"She's not allowed to talk to us" John mocked

"Fuck you Cena!" Torrie said "And Randy hang with the 'others' by yourself"

"Fuck me anytime cheerleader" John smirked

"What about you blondie?" Jeff said noticing the quiet petite girl in the corner reading a book

"Me?" Kelly asked quietly "No thanks"

"You sure you don't want to take Melina's money" Eve added

"I'm fine over here…" she shyly said

"I guess it's just the five of us then" Melina spoke

_Times like this I wish cliques and stereotypes didn't exist. Why the hell can't we just hang out with whoever when ever. Social survival I know, but it can also be a pain in the ass. The quiet blond girl in the corner Kelly. I've known her since I was I was five years old. Her family lived next door to my family. Cute yes, but due to the paired up high school crap I haven't said two words to her since I was in the eighth grade._

Randy stared at Kelly, and when she looked up the two of them made that awkward eye contact, before the both of them continued to do what they were doing, for Randy it was cards for Kelly it was her book.

"Losers" Torrie sighed getting up from her table

"Do we have a runner?" John continued to taunt the VKM Varsity Cheerleader

_If it isn't obvious by now the class clown is infatuated with the cheerleader, but Tor's too into the 'stick with your clique' method she wouldn't give him a time of day and he's no Matt Hardy in academics but he know he has no chance, so he makes conversation with her the only way he knows how. Insults!_

"If you must know jackass, I'm going to the ladies room" Torrie scoffed before walking out

Torrie walked into the hall way and made her way down the hall to the restroom. Moments after coming out she suddenly hid behind a corner as she saw the principal coming out of his office.

"Uh-oh" she said quickly using her athletic skills and sprinting down the hall and back into the detention room "You all better hide that money and those cards!"

"Hell no! Miss Perez over here is paying me big" Jeff smirked, as Melina playfully rolled her eyes

_Oh yeah, the rebel and the prep, I can see their babies now… Note my sarcasm._

"Fine, but McMahon is probably six seconds from walking in here" She said

Everyone quickly gave each other that 'We're in trouble' look before quickly grabbing what they could from the table they were at and running to the individual table they were originally assigned too, as they all grabbed their nearest book and opened it just a micro second before Mr. McMahon walked back into the room.

They all silently caught their breath as the pretended to be working.

Mr. McMahon smirked and circled the room.

"I see you all are learning!" he said "And I don't mean what's in those text books, but you all are learning not to fucking cross me the wrong way in my own school!"

"Principal has a potty mouth" John said as Jeff held back a laugh

"You're right! No one can discipline us like you can sir" Jeff sarcastically shot, as Melina lightly chuckled

"Damn right!" Mr. MaMahon said as now all the students were holding back their laughs at the cocky yet wrong principal "Now, you eight little rule breakers keep it up, and I might let you out of here on time"

_Give me a fucking break. Putting up with this man is a damn full time job; I wonder how the hell he's even married. _

Mr. McMahon circled the room in silence once more before evilly laughing his way out of the room.

"Am I the only one that thinks that guy is a total moron… I mean, I can't be right?" John joked as all eight teens broke into laughter

"Hardy is that a laugh?" Eve smiled at the older Hardy, who slightly blushed "I guess you aren't so uptight!"

"Thanks for warning us cheerleader" Melina replied to Torrie

"Yeah that was pretty cool" Jeff said "Imagine if he would have caught us gambling"

"We all would have been stuck in here for many Saturdays to come" Matt said

"And no one wants that" Torrie nodded

"I can't stare at these four walls for nine hours" John said

"So why should we?" Jeff replied "He probably won't be back for awhile, so screw this room let's go explore parts of this damn school we haven't before"

"For you that would be a classroom" Matt shot, as Eve chuckled

"Whatever, if you're up for it let's go!" Jeff stood walking out

"Shit! I'm in…" Melina quickly said following Jeff.

John shrugged and walked out as well

"Oh what the hell!" Torrie replied dropping her pen and leaving "Nothing better to do"

"Matt you want to go for a walk?" Eve boldly asked the bookworm

"Me?"

"You're the only Matt I see!"

_If he turns her down, he loses all of his smart guy points_

Matt smiled strangely before getting up and following the promiscuous teen.

_And then there were two…_

"You coming?" Randy asked Kelly standing

"No, I want to stay and finish up this assignment" Kelly said

"You honestly don't want to go with everyone, you'd rather sit here all alone?" Randy asked

"I prefer being alone"

"Man! You have changed!"

_Growing up we were inseparable. She was one of my closest friends we did everything together. I can't remember the last time she turned down some rebellious excitement._

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked

"You were never this shy and quiet as a kid"

"Well, Orton things change people change" she shrugged

"Fine suit yourself" he replied walking out slowly.

Seconds passed as Kelly looked around the empty room. She shook her head and got back to her school work, but couldn't focus. She couldn't remember the last time she spoke to Randy and she waited for the opportunity to come back around and she just ignored it. Kelly then sighed as she quickly stood up and walked toward the door, and took steps out into the hall way…

_I knew she was coming_

"Looking for me?" Randy said startling her from behind as he leaned on the wall near the classroom she stepped out of

Kelly turned back around and smiled as she shook her head and followed him

_This day just got a little bit more interesting._

**Hope you all enjoyed it! More reviews faster the updates!**

**Next: Kelly's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Never judge a book by its cover**

_Wow I can't believe I'm walking and talking to 'THE' Randy Orton. The only horrible part about this is before junior high school he wasn't 'THE' anything, he was just Randy the boy next door and my best friend, and I was just Kelly, not the shy girl, the quiet girl, the girl no one cares about, people use to actually use my name when referring to me. High school has done nothing but betray me I had no idea I was walking into a place where I had to choose to hang out with one group of people for four years. Stupid people that made up these rules don't see that people grow and people change over time… Like Randy, unfortunately. But, since I am that 'quiet girl' on the inside I have a lot to say._

"So how have you been?" Randy replied breaking the awkward silence between them, as they walked the halls of their school

"Pretty well, I guess" she softly said "What about you?"

"Well…"

"Wait! No need to answer that"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he stared strangely

"I can easily see your life is golden Randy" she shrugged

"How is that possible if I hadn't said anything? You developed mind reading abilities over the years"

"You mean the years you haven't spoken to me?" she shot

Randy looked down as he stared away

_I don't mean to be harsh on him, but I can't help but resent him. We use to make fun of cocky, asshole jocks when we were younger but now he's one of them, and I hate it!_

"I just meant if I can Google you and you are only in high school, than yes! Your life has to be golden" Kelly said

"I guess the saying never judge a book by its cover means nothing to you?"

"Guess not" she shrugged as she trailed ahead of him

_He has to be crazy if he thinks I am just going to feel sorry for him after the way he left me hanging all of these years. Truth be told, I thought he was that movie like guy in my life. You know the opposite sex best friend duo grow up and live happily ever after, yep! I thought that was going to be us… Stupid right? Now couples like us are frowned upon. A loner and jock pssh yeah right!_

The two of them continued to walk as they reach the glass door entrance of their school to look out and find Melina and Jeff on the steps.

_Ugh I hate silence, especially awkward silence. Say something Kelly!_

"Is it just me or do those two seem fond of each other?" she said signaling Randy to look at Jeff and Melina on the outside

_Dammit! Not about them. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Randy stared and shrugged "It's pretty obvious" was all he said, leading the two back to silence

_Great! Way to keep the conversation going Orton. Wonder what those two are talking about hands down it's more interesting… and longer!_

"So what do you say?" Jeff asked Melina

"Say to what?" Melina stared as she zipped up her coat to keep warm in the cold weather

"Let's make a run for it" Jeff replied staring at the outside of the school gate

"And risk being suspended or stuck here another weekend?.. No thanks"

"Suit yourself, I have nothing to lose" Jeff shrugged, before walking down the short stack of steps and headed toward the gate

"_Don't let him go…" okay eavesdropping is bad but these two are fascinating. Calling them opposites is an understatement even. But, a prep and a rebel together walking our halls could be an actual 'statement' the bottom of the barrow and the top. Something I would love to see._

Melina hesitated as she looked back and forward between the school door they came out of and the exiting gates which Jeff was walking toward.

"Shit!" Melina said running after Jeff "Hardy!" she called out

_Awww, she went after him. Wait! This is wrong. Okay, this really has to stop._

" Let's go" Kelly said walking away from the door, as Randy followed

"Watching Jeff and Melina, got boring I see?"

"I wasn't watching them"

"You didn't even blink standing over at that door" he teased

"Whatever I just think their cute"

"Right" he sarcastically replied

"Look I think if anyone is bold enough to date someone outside of their cliques in front of everyone, it would be those two"

"If the rebel and the rich prep dated he will rob her ass"

"What happened to never judging a book by its cover?" Kelly asked folding her arms as they walked pass the computer lab in which Eve and Matt were sitting in, causing Randy to stop

"What are you stopping for?"

"Shh.." he said standing at the side of the doorway and peeking in, as Kelly did the same "Think they're going to do it?"

_Ugh! Boys!_

"Do what?" she replied putting on a clueless out

"It! Sex! Fuck! Whatever!"

_Hmm? I wonder if he's a virgin. Kelly yeah fucking right!_

"Uh… What makes you say that?" she asked

"It's Eve Torres after all" Randy said

"And it's Matt Hardy as well" she whispered "In a school!"

Randy stared at her and rolled his eyes "You're right, Matt doesn't have the balls. And besides he couldn't handle that"

_How does he know? Is it just me or is it funny how he wants someone to see the real him but, he's so quick to judge other from the outside looking in?_

"So, why did we come to the computer lab?" Matt asked the dark hair blue eye girl

"Oh, it's my element the only place that will keep me from killing one of you" Eve giggled

"Are you good with computers?"

"Extremely" she nodded "I know you may not think this but I'm no dumbass slut, that's just the title morons put on me"

"I'd never call you a dumbass slut" Matt said as Eve blushed and went back to looking at the computer screen

_Truth be told, I've had a few classes with Eve over the years and she's actually pretty brilliant, the only reason she probably doesn't apply herself is because she's just like the rest of us and she thinks like the rest of us 'why not give the people what they want?'_

_But wait, if I'm with Randy, Melina is with Jeff, and Eve is with Matt, then that has to mean… _

Randy's head turned "You hear that?" he said as he heard voiced down the hall

_Uh-oh the enemies are either lingering alone, or about to kill each other._

"Sounds like…" he started

"Wilson and Cena" she finished, with a light chuckled as their walked in their direction

"How the hell did those two get stuck together?" Randy said walking up on a corner and peeking around it to see Torrie and John

_Well, there they go. Doing what they do best… Fighting! It's amusing to me._

"Cena are you fucking stupid?" Torrie shot

"Lower your voice, McMahon might hear you" John snapped back "And no I'm not stupid I'm curious there is a big difference."

"You are asking to break into the principal's office, for god knows what, I'd say that's pretty stupid!"

"I just need to see if my cell phone he confiscated yesterday is in there and if it is take my shit back"

"Like he's not going to notice it's gone"

"He took it for no fucking reason so me taking it while he's gone is not a big deal fair is fair"

"Oh yeah no reason, answering it during class isn't wrong at all" she sarcastically

"It was important!" he mocked

"And how do you know he isn't in there?"

"That's why I'm glad you came along, can you go in and check?"

Torrie rolled her eyes "And what if I get caught?"

"Wilson I can't think of everything!"

"You're an asshole" Torrie said storming off, as John rolled his eyes and followed her

"I can't tell who hates who more" Kelly spoke

"Please, that's not hate!" Randy said "It's sexual tension"

"Why does everything always result to sex?" she shot folding her arms

"Because it's usually the answer to everything" he smirked "Not that you would know anything about that?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kelly asked

"Please, everyone knows you…"

"Knows I'm what?"

"A virgin" he whispered

"You or anyone doesn't know anything" she said

Randy frowned "Wait, so what are you saying?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked as she turned on her heels and walked away

_Awww, he cares… haha!_

**Please Review! The more reviews the faster the updates! I update according to popular demand**

**Chapter 5: How'd you get that name? Each of the characters gets personal…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Real Me Part 1**

The rebel Jeff Hardy and the prep Melina Perez walked around the school talking and laughing.

"This is crazy" Jeff replied

"What is?" Melina asked curiously

"That the two of us are actually having a good conversation, no arguing, no hatred, just a simple casual conversation"

"I know it is crazy" she agreed "Never knew I would have this much in common with you, let alone anything in common with you"

"Same here. Our school, and these stupid rules all of us are missing out on meeting some new people we might actually like" Jeff replied as the two walked into the stair case.

Melina sat on the step as Jeff balance his end on the rail.

"I don't know if you will take this the wrong way Hardy but you don't seem so bad"

"I never said I was" Jeff shrugged

"But everyone else thinks you are"

"You can't believe everything you here Perez"

"So how did you get this bad boy title then?" she asked giving him her undivided attention "I know it just didn't pop up, it has to be a story behind it."

Jeff sighed and stared "My eighth grade year I got into some trouble"

"That's a little vague, you mind elaborating?"

Jeff stared at her and nodded "From the time I was in fifth grade to the eighth grade I was bullied horrifically." Jeff admitted "I was always small, I wore hand me downs, I wore the color black a lot, and I got hell for it. So one night me and a couple of friends got into this big brawl in the park, of course it started off with this asshole who felt he needed to impress his friends or as I would call them his 'followers' by making fun of me and my friends and I don't know something in me snapped that night, I was fed up with being their personal piñata so we got into a fight and…. I pulled a pocket knife out on him and stabbed him"

Melina's eyes widened

"No worries he survived and I spend two years in a juvenile delinquent center. I came out with a new attitude because I knew that wasn't a place I belonged, but everyone else around me then saw me as trouble, or 'the rebel'. And that was a name that has been stuck with me sense. I don't think anyone in this school will ever know the real me…"

"Looks like I do now" Melina smiled, as Jeff smiled back…

* * *

"Torrie would you slow down" John said still trying to catch up to the cheerleader from when she stormed away from him earlier.

"No!" Torrie shot "I don't even know why I came with you, you can never take anything serious, you play around too much, and we hate each other so why do I even try to be nice?"

"That was your nice side?" he joked "Damn, I would hate to see your mean side then"

Torrie stopped and stared at him in disbelief "See what I mean? You just proved my point!"

John sighed and rolled his eyes

"Why do you always have to make a joke out of everything? I bet there isn't one serious bone in your body"

"Who are you to tell me that?" John replied "You don't know me. We've been attending the same school for four years and this is your first time ever talking to me"

"The cliques Cena!"

"Fuck the cliques!" he replied "I bet I have more in common with you than the people that are in your actual social group"

"What makes you think that?" Torrie asked folding her arms

"Because we are two of a kind. I may be a clown but I'm no idiot. I see how you shut people down, and look down upon them. It's because you are insecure of yourself"

Torrie's eyes shot open "Excuse me!"

"You heard me! And the reason I make jokes and try to be the center of attention is to hide my insecurities" he admitted as Torrie stared down "I need attention because between my mom and dad going through a bitter divorce and my brothers in their own little selfish world, I need and enjoy the attention I get here; even if it's negative, it's something!"

Torrie stared at him as she could kind of relate "Ever heard the saying 'I laugh to keep from crying?'" she asked softly

"Story of my life" he nodded

* * *

Eve stared at Matt as he read his textbook.

"I don't get it Hardy, you have a hot chick in front of you and you'd rather read" she chuckled

Matt chuckled lightly "Sorry" he replied closing a his book

"I bet your parents had you reading and shit at an early age" she smiled "That's why you're so smart"

"Not really, I chose to be this way"

"You chose to be a nerd?"

Matt glared

"Sorry that came out wrong" Eve replied, as Matt nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"Believe it or not Eve I actually use to be normal, I like sports and girls and stuff like that for awhile"

"What happened?" Eve asked

"I chose the right path, after my brother chose the wrong path" he confessed

"What do you mean?"

"When my brother Jeff got into some trouble back then, my dad was devastated. The two years Jeff was in juvenile he spent every waken night crying and it bought a lot of flashbacks from when we lost our mom." He continued "I watched my dad go through so much pain over the years I told myself I'm going to do something to make him proud and happy for once. He is pretty serious about our education so I said I'm going to graduate not only at the top of my class but also get into one of those Ivy League schools"

Eve smiled "That's sweet"

"Yeah so far so good. I'm on the fast track to getting a full ride to Yale University, so he should be proud"

"I bet he is" she smiled touching his hand lightly "Wow!"

"What?"

"The things you learn in Saturday detention" she joked as the two of them laughed

Matt shrugged "Everyone has a story, but unfortunately in this town not everyone gets to tell theirs"

"Guess we should consider ourselves lucky than…" Eve smiled as Matt nodded

* * *

Kelly stood outside of the boys' restroom waiting for Randy to come out.

"Ugh, Orton you've been in there for ten minutes" Kelly said through the thin door

Randy sighed as he finally came out "Happy? He said as the door closed behind him

"What the hell were you doing in there?'

"I had to do a mirror check"

"Oh yeah THE Randy Orton can't walk through the school halls looking a mess"

"Glad you understand"

"I was being sarcastic moron" Kelly shot

"Look some of us actually care about our looks"

"Randy we are in Saturday detention no one is here to see you!"

"Who's the selfish one now?" he said "In case you forgot there are six other people here with us"

"Six other people WHO DON'T CARE" Kelly replied

"How do you know they don't care about me?" Randy asked "What'd they say?"

"You are unbelievable!" Kelly said walking away

"Why do you continued to walk away from me?" he asked following her "This whole day I've been following your ass around"

"Well stop" she shrugged walking faster

"No because I want to know" he said stepping in front of her

"Know what exactly?" she replied as she stopped and looked up at him

"Why don't you like being around me anymore?"

Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes

"I'm still the same guy I was when we were kids" he told

Kelly laughed lightly in disbelief "You are not the same Randy Orton, I use to know"

"I am so!"

"The Randy I use to know never cared what others thought about him. He didn't use to need to always be the center of attention. And he was never a jerk" she shot folding her arms "But, you… the Randy I see today is all of that and more"

"That's because the Randy you knew had everything he'd ever wanted. I great home, best friend, the BEST father" he replied "Today, I have none of that."

"Poor you, the golden child with the rich daddy"

"The rich daddy that's never home!" he firmly replied "I live with a fucking maid, who doesn't even speak English. I have no one! Yet people like you seem to think I have everything!" he shot as Kelly stared at him "And as far as the attention I get from my peers in this school and people in this town for stuff I do and not what my dad do, then yes I will suck every bit of it up! I don't soak all this shit up because I'm 'arrogant' it's because I need it. I loved being told "Great job Champ" or "You're going to go far in life kid!" because those are the words I am suppose to here come from my father's mouth and I don't!" Randy lastly stated "But, hey! You know me better than I know myself right?" he sarcastically asked

"Guess not!" she softly said staring down

Randy nodded and started to walked away but turned to speak one last time: "You are the only one that knows that missing piece of my puzzle, so why don't you finish putting it together and give yourself and everyone else a better judgment of me"…

* * *

**Please Review! Hoped you all enjoyed!**

**STAY TUNED: The Real Me Part 2 ( the girls versions)**


End file.
